


A Super Smashing Time

by dulcetdragon



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, Red and Lucas’s pining is the main center of this story, also samus and bayonetta are lucas’s moms, and some angst here and there, but I will also have some pairings on the side, different skins of a character also count as separate characters bc the more the merrier, mutual pining that takes forever as the author takes forever to get back to writing things, now that I know what I’m doing this is gonna be part chat and part in person, slow burn gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcetdragon/pseuds/dulcetdragon
Summary: Just a slow burn between two people who don’t how to confess their feelings to each other while trying to keep up with chaotic nature of the smash manor





	1. It begins

[ 11:35 P.M. ]

 

Mario, Link, Samus, Fox, Kirby, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Ness, and +20 others were added to the chat!

Peach: Hi everyone! After consulting with Master and Crazy Hand, it’s been decided that a group chat has been arranged. That being said, please keep everything as moderately PG as possible.

Daisy: Oh you know that’s not gonna happen 

Peach: :(

Zelda: Daisy! Don’t be mean > : (

Daisy: Zelda, I love y’all, but look who’s in the chat

Sonic: Excuse me?

Daisy: Exactly 

Sonic: Wooooooooww :/

Zelda: Besides that, who’s all up still?

11:37 P.M.

Samus: Yo

Bayonetta: Hello 

Kirby: Poyo!

Fox: Hey

Lucas: I’m here

Lucas: Bayo!! Sammy!!

Samus: Hey Lucas

Bayonetta: Hey love

Lucas: <3

Bayonetta: <3

Samus: <3 

11:40 P.M.

Sonic: Yo that was wholesome 

Sonic: But if you don’t mind, what was that about?

Lucas: Bayo and Samus are essentially my moms

Sonic: Understandable have a nice day

Kirby: Po yo!

Lucas: Thanks

Fox: So I’m guessing no one else is up?

Sonic: Nah

Lucas: I guess not

Kirby: Po

Bayonetta: I think the resident princesses went to sleep as well

Samus: Honestly I’m about to crash myself, are you still coming over Bayo?

Bayonetta: On my way baby

-Samus and Bayonetta have logged off!-

Lucas: Well looks like they’re clocked out for the night

Fox: Tbh I’m actually tired for once

Sonic: Oh worm

Kirby: Po-po yo

-Fox, Sonic, and Kirby have logged off!-

Lucas: Good idea

-Lucas has logged off!-

[ 3:21 A.M.]

Lucas: Ah, insomnia is a bitch


	2. Things are now on a roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falco: Damn the first curse word in the chat comes from our sunshine boy :/

**[8:50 A.M.]**

Main Chat

Falco: Damn the first curse word in the chat comes from our sunshine boy :/

Pit: You guys act like he doesn’t??

Ike: For your information NONE of us have heard Lucas cuss at all. And Pit, I thought you couldn’t read?

Master Hand: Ah! I see you’ve noticed. The communicators have options suited to certain needs of each individual fighter. So in this case, it helps Pit to be able to chat with all of you.

Pit: Yea! And thanks to the lessons, my reading skills have gotten better by 2%!

Ike: Ah

Ike: Wait, lessons?

Pit: I’ve been taking reading classes in my spare time :>

Ike: Oh cool

[several people are typing]

Falco: oh no

Daisy: Whoa, he just cusses like it’s normal?

Daisy: Shit’s wild

Peach: Daisy!

Daisy: Oops

Peach: And Pit are you sure about that? I haven’t heard him once say any obscenities 

Pit: Yea I’m sure! Wait hold on

Pit: @Ness @Toon Link @Popo @Nana @Red @Dark Pit

Pit: Read up

Dark Pit:...

Dark Pit: Oh yeah, he cusses

Ness: I can vouch for him

Nana: Yup

Popo: It’s true

Toon link: 100%

Red:??

Red: Oh that, yea it is true

Captain Falcon: I can’t believe it

Chrom: I can’t either, he’s such a kind kid

Red: Well he’s kind, not meek. Don’t mistake his kindness for weakness 

-Red has logged off!-

Pit: Told ya

Dark Pit: It’s too early for that Pit-stain

———

     Red took his device and set the group chat to silent until noon, he exhaled a heavy sigh. He didn’t expect to be woken up from his sleep by rapid fire notifications from the chat and over some ridiculous chit chat about his friend. Truth be told he was actually upset, but it wasn’t about group chat, it was about adjusting back to the smash life. Sure he could easily adjust back to many fighters sharing the same quarters, the inane schedules set by the hands, and just the pure chaotic nature of everything. 

    But the one thing he couldn’t handle were the comments. Now Red was usually not the type of person to let things like this affect him, that was the main thing he’s known for. But he was really hoping to get away from all of the snarks and remarks from his brawl days. From “those poor pokèmon, are they even being treated right??” to “why are you even a fighter, all you do is watch!”, it gets exhausting  to hear these day in and day out. It got under his skin so bad, he was surprised to find Leaf had taken it so well.

   Whenever those comments were thrown her way, she’d had an equally strong retort to counteract them, and Red was glad she had gotten an invite to the tournament as well. One thing he had noticed was that how well she seemed to click to the changing pace of everything around them. And honestly, he wished he could do the same. Snapping back to reality, he glanced over to his clock to see it was now 9:10 A.M. 

   After he spent five minutes contemplating whether to go back to sleep or get out of bed, he decided he might as well get his day started. Ten minutes pass, and he’s ready to leave his room, but not without grabbing his trusted pokèmon. 

    “Things are gonna be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I didn’t put an end note at the beginning because I wasn’t sure what to put, BUT here we are now. This is my first fanfic and kudos and comments are appreciated, and if you have any suggestions just send me a message and I’ll see how I can work it into the story :>


	3. Sweet cheese and crackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Lucas time babey!

    While the inside of the smash manor was at its usual state of calmness for the morning period, the exact opposite could be said for the outside. Outdoors, the weather raged on, as if some deity had decided to wreak havoc throughout the land. Packs of tightly knitted storm clouds poured what seemed to be endless amounts of rain which clattered against the roof of the mansion. Low roars of thunder could be heard with flashes of lightning that caused the darkened sky to flare up every once in a while.

    All of a sudden, a boom of thunder and a burst of lightning shook and illuminated one of the many rooms that occupy the manor. As if on cue, a quick and shrill shriek followed along with a loud thud broke the silence of the room. The noise belonged to none other than the boy named Lucas. After recovering from his initial shock, the blonde headed boy sat up on the floor. He let his eyes adjust to darkness of his room before he reached for his phone on top of the dresser.

   The time read 9:16 A.M. 

   “Well I should have time for breakfast, might as well get going”, he spoke to himself.  Lucas heaved his body off the floor; he looked over himself in the mirror. Clothed in a slightly big tank top with a faded charizard on it and grey athletic shorts, he decided he was presentable enough for breakfast.

———

    It took him only three minutes to arrive since his room was closest to the main hallway. He took a minute to decide on what he wanted to eat and eventually settled for a plate with two waffles stacked on each other, biscuits and gravy, and a glass of orange juice. He glanced over his surroundings before choosing an empty table near the entrance. 

   “Well hey there sleeping beauty, glad to see you’re up”, the voice came from no one else but Dark Pit. The dark angel was dressed in just a black tank top and athletic shorts with his breakfast being a cup of coffee.

    “A pleasure to see you as always”, the psychic had simply replied. The friendship between these two had always come up as sort of a surprise for everyone. No one could’ve expected for what seemed like two people on completely different ends on the scale to just click with each other. And that’s kind of what happened; when Lucas finally got back into smash, he noticed that the angel looked rather, well, lonely and honestly out of place in a sense. He could relate to him in the way in how he felt back in his brawl days. It took a while for them to warm up to each other, but eventually they became friends

    The sound of Dark Pit bringing a chair up to the table to sit down brought him back to the present. The two took a moment to enjoy their breakfast and to look at the monsoon happening right outside the window.

    “How long do you think this hellstorm is gonna last?”, the dark angle questioned.

    “Hopefully not long, well at least the whole thunder and lightning part. The rain can stay.”

    Just then the two of them heard a small thumping sound headed their way; they turned their heads to see Piranha Plant enter the room. The creature turned towards them and waved one of its leafy arms to signal a hello. Lucas waved back while Dark Pit muttered a “hey” before going back to drinking his coffee. The plant pointed its arm toward Lucas’ plate of untouched waffles. 

   “Here you can have them”, the blonde simply said and pushed the plate towards the edge of the table. Piranha Plant eagerly grabbed the plate and devoured the waffles (along with the plate) and then walked away feeling content with itself. 

   The angel couldn’t help but chuckle, “Well looks like it got its fill.”

    “Yea, but I don’t think Master Hand can afford to keep replacing all the plates that get eaten. Between the plant and Kirby, it seems that over 1000 plates get bought by the end of each week.”, the psychic mused, partially to himself.

    Dark Pit could only nod in agreement as he noticed a group of fighters making their way to the entrance. It took him a second to realize it was only Pit, Ness, Leaf, and Red. He tapped Lucas’ hand to tell him they had company.

    “Hey Lucas! Hey Pittoo!”, and with that Dark Pit dramatically slumped down into his chair and let out a significantly more dramatic annoyed groan. The response from his blonde haired friend was just a roll of the eyes and something that sounded like the mix of a laugh and a scoff.

    “Good morning Pit. I see your morning’s going well.”, he returned the greeting. The others had pulled up chairs to the table to take a seat. Lucas noticed that Red had sat down beside him and boy did his heart begin to drum its way around his chest. He didn’t know specifically when he’d fallen for the trainer, but he DID know it was during the brawl era. And lord was he devastated when found he wasn’t there for the fourth tournament. 

    But now Red was back, and every time he saw him, he was well aware of how his heart swelled from love. Lucas was weak for him, but he did not care at all. Unfortunately he just couldn’t work up the nerve to ask him out and this was noticeable to everyone, well everyone but Red thankfully.

    “Hey Lu, you okay?”, he snapped out of his thinking to find the pokèmon trainer looking at him with a slightly worried expression on his face. 

    “Huh? Oh.. OH. Y-yeah! I’m fine!”, he hastily replied, ‘sweet cheese and crackers I’m hopeless!’, he thought miserably.


	4. Oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The others left at the table could only watch as the duo disappeared down the hallway. So much for a quiet morning.“

**[10:12 A.M.]**

 

  _Private Chat has been opened between Ness and Lucas!_

 

Ness: Lucas, you good?

Lucas: Gee Ness let’s see, it’s not like I just embarrassed myself in front of the dude I like or anything 

Ness: I’m detecting for large amounts of sarcasm and sass

Ness: And I can’t say that I appreciate it

Lucas: >:/

Ness: Look, why don’t you tell him that you like him?

Lucas: I can’t do that!

Ness: And why not?

Lucas: I just!! Can’t!!!

Lucas: At least not now

Ness: Okay okay calm down. But at some point, you’re gonna have to tell him

Lucas: I know :(

———

    Red turned his head toward Lucas, puzzled why his friend wasn’t talking to him. Now this obviously worried him as the psychic was definitely his best friend. Well, truth be told that he had fallen head over heels for him. He knew that the feelings had surfaced sometime during Subspace, but the crush confirmed itself way after the adventure.

    He wanted to tell Lucas how he felt, he truly wanted to, but feared that their friendship would’ve been ruined and he didn’t want that risk. He tapped on his friend’s shoulder to get his attention once more.

    “Lucas, are you sure you’re okay?”

    “Huh? O-oh yea I’m fine.”

    Red didn’t find that convincing in the slightest, “Are you sure? You seem anxious today.”

    The blonde seemed to stare off into space before simply replying, “I think the weather’s just gettin to me. S’all.”

    On the other side of the table, Ness mumbled out something that resulted him getting shocked a little by Lucas’ PK Thunder but luckily on a small scale. The two then glared at each other, causing their friends to feel rather awkward. They seemed to be having an argument, not that anyone could hear it. Pit opened his mouth as if to say something, but his doppelgänger put a hand on his shoulder to signal a “no”.

    Whatever it was, the dispute lasted only momentarily as the blonde showed defeat and rested his face into his hands while his raven haired friend simply leaned back into his chair with a smug look on his face. 

    “So what in Mew’s name was that about?”, Leaf had questioned them. Obviously hinting that she was curious about what had happened.

    “Nothing _important._ ”, Lucas had stated. He shot Ness a glare as in an attempt to keep his mouth shut; however this proved to be rather ineffective.

     His friend simply stood up, pushed his chair in, and began to make his way towards the entrance. He was halfway there until he turned around and called out, “Sure if that’s what you want to think.”

     The blonde promptly stood up, took a deep breath, and charged after the other boy. And with that, a high speed chase gave way. The others left at the table could only watch as the duo disappeared down the hallway. So much for a quiet morning. Just then the intercom made a crackle sound, signaling that an announcement was coming.

_”Attention fighters! Due to weather circumstances, all fights have been cancelled in case of emergency power situations, and please refrain from going outside if possible.”_

_“_ Awe man, there goes my plans for today.”, Pit complained. Red agreed with him; a lot of fighters had made schedules for multiple matches today in hopes of getting more money before getting paid. A lot of them wouldn’t be happy now they were short on the amount they’d be getting. Luckily he was good about his spending habits and still had half of his earnings from last time. 

    “Well since there’s nothing else planned today, I’m gonna go get comfy. See y’all around!”, Leaf got up and headed back to her room. Pit and Red decided to follow suit and pushed their chairs in the table.

    “You coming Dark Pit?”

    “Nah, it’s actually quiet in here for once. And I’m going to enjoy it. I’ll see ya later.”

    The trainer and light angel bid him farewell and went on their way. The two walked in silence until Pit piped up.

    “So what are your plans for today, since ya know, fights are cancelled.”

    “Honestly I don’t know. There’s isn’t much to do since we’ve basically been restricted to inside the mansion.”, this reply made the angel put his hand under his chin as if trying to figure out at least something to do. A few moments later, he sighed dejectedly.

    “I uh.. got nothing.”

    Red patted his back out of sympathy, “Don’t worry man, I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

    They made they’re way to the main lobby and went their separate ways. The young trainer made his way to the door of his room, but before opening it, he let out his pokèmon. Out came Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle and looked at him rather questionably. They had been expecting a match right now.

    “Matches are cancelled today because of the weather. I’m just gonna let you guys roam around today, but do not get into trouble. And Charizard, _no fighting_.”, the dragon pokèmon just let out a huff to show that it had listened. Each of them set out for something do to while Red went into his room to change. He eventually decided on dark grey sweatpants and a white shirt tie-dyed with blue and yellow swirls on it with the sleeves missing. 

———

    The time read 11:03 and Red had went to the downstairs living room and found Pit, Dark Pit, Nana, Popo and Toon Link occupying the space watching what appeared to be Toy Story. Pit and Toon Link took up the couch on the left side of the television, Dark Pit took up the loveseat on the right, while Nana and Popo had pillows laid out on the floor. He also found himself being intrigued by the conversation the group was having.

   “Wait so the toys only move around when there’s no one else around?”, the questioned had come from Pit, obviously trying to process what was happening. 

    “Well when there’s no humans around.”, Nana explained, “It’s just a golden rule I guess.”, she turned her head back towards the TV. 

    “But why?”

    This time the dark angel decided to answer, “Probably cause the humans wouldn’t be able to process it. Like if they ever saw the god and goddesses’ true forms. Come on, doesn’t take a genius to figure that out.”

    “Oh. Hey that was rude!”, Pit launched a pillow Dark Pit’s way. Red chuckled to himself and decided to let them know he was there by tapping on the wall. Everyone said hey while Dark Pit moved over and signaled for him to take a seat. He relaxed onto the seat and tuned into the movie with the rest of the group.

**[11:45 A.M.]  
**

_[Main Chat]_

Palutena: Guys, I’m having a proud mom moment??

Captain Falcon: Why?

Zelda: What’s the moment?

Palutena: I think Dark Pit is slowly starting to be comfortable around groups of people

Wolf: And why would that be a proud moment

Palutena: One, shut your mouth or I’ll make a rug out of your fur

Palutena: And two, it’s a major improvement from the last tournament!

Mario: Now that you say it, he does seem to be adjusting a bit better 

Captain Falcon: I just walked past the living room and him and Pit weren’t even going at it

Wolf: Well I guess I can say it’s improvement. Didn’t meet him last tournament so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Wolf: Wait, looks like the intercom is coming back on

———

_“Lucas and Ness, I need to see both of you. IMMEDIATELY.”_

———

Mario: Momma Mia, what could’ve they done now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long? My mood was kind of everywhere writing this but it’s here. Also let me know if there’s any specific characters you wanna see more of, that way more characters get their own chapters :>


	5. Expostion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s basically what it is

    Ness winced as Dr. Mario put the last bandage on his face. The last thing he expected was ending up in the infirmary; he didn’t have any broken bones thankfully, but he was covered in a good amount of cuts and scrapes. Damn did Lucas have one hell of a throw. After been given the okay to go, he exited the room and found Leaf had been standing by the doorway and she had changed into matching pajama set with various grass type pokèmon on them. 

    “Hey, look who’s not dead!”, the pokèmon trainer exclaimed, a hint of teasing added to her tone.

    “Oh hey! I’m actually surprised to see you her- Wait a minute..”, the psychic paused, “You just wanna know what happened!”

    “Well duh! It’s probably the most exciting thing that’s gonna happen at all today. And besides, I’m not the only one who’s curious, I just so happen to be the one who’s at least trying to get an answer.”

    Ness couldn’t help but smack the palm of his hand to his face; so much for a relaxing day! Honestly he couldn’t believe that the quarrel between to two psychic boys hadn’t become widespread gossip throughout the mansion. The smash manor wasn’t particularly known for keeping mouths shut. Still he couldn’t help but groan inwardly since everyone was gonna bother him later.

    “Did Lucas toss you out a window because of you teasing him about his whole crush on Red?”

   He couldn’t help but stare back at the girl dumbfounded, “Actually yeah he did. Are you psychic as well?”.

    “What? Oh no no, but the little argument between the two of you at breakfast was big hint in figuring it out.”, Leaf answered  honestly. And at that, Ness couldn’t help but breathe out a long drawn out sigh. Between that and the chase from earlier this morning, he wondered how this whole thing could’ve been made even more obvious.

  “It’s hard to believe that the boy who was able to reawaken a deity dragon and basically reseted the world, is also the same person who can’t admit his feelings to the one he likes.”, he mumbled partially to himself. To him this whole situation was ridiculous; all of this because Lucas’ crush situation. He decided that the best course of action was to just go to his room for the rest of the day, or however long he felt like it. Ness bid farewell to Leaf and made the trek back to his bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! First off, sorry about dropping off for a bit. I’ve been dealing with life things but it’s okay now, also this chapter is super short compared to the others? I’m kinda trying to bounce around with different ideas, though it’s kinda bleh. But this has been sitting in the drafts forever so here it is.


	6. Ya probably should’ve just stayed asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swinging back to Lucas after his day of chasing Ness

    Lucas jumped to the sound of thunder that shook the walls of his room. After getting over the initial shock, he let his eyes adjust to the complete darkness that washed over him. He grabbed his phone from underneath the pillow to look at the time. That being said, he couldn’t believe it when the screen showed that it was 8:23 P.M.; the next thing that completely floored him was the sheer amount of messages and missed calls that lined the screen from top to bottom. 

    A small “yikes” was all that he could say. The blonde looked at the ones who attempted to contact him the most and decided to answer back to the ones he talked to more frequently.

                                -

        [-enter the sleep paralysis demon-]

8:25 P.M.

Lucas: Hey, just wanted to let y’all know that I’m okay 

-bayonetta and samus are typing-

Lucas: oh no

Bayonetta: Well one thing, I’m glad everything’s okay. Second of all, what the _hell_ happened??

Samus: Yeah, we didn’t hear from you for like, over four hours

Lucas: Wait wait wait, if y’all were worried why didn’t you just come to my room?

Bayonetta: Good question 

Lucas: No offense but, what a “bruh” moment

Samus: Don’t you meme at us

Lucas: ALSKSKDJKSJDJDJJD

Lucas: IVE NEVER HEARD OR SEEN YOU USE THE WORD MEME IN ANY CONTEXT 

Lucas: But anyway, love y’all 

Lucas: <3

Bayonetta: We love you too <3

Samus: <3

Samus: Also are you alright now? I know the thunder and lightning are crazy outside at the moment 

Lucas: Yeah, I’m okay. When I woke up I was a bit shaken, but as long as the frequency of it dies down, I should be alright 

Samus: Let us know if you need anything, okay? 

Lucas: Don’t worry, I will

                                -

    The next contact on his list was Red. He gently set the phone down on the dresser and the next thing he did was grab his pillow and proceeded to hit himself in the face as hard as possible with it. ‘Okay that actually hurt a bit’, he winced wondering why that was a good idea.

    “So what we’re not gonna do is answer him yet”, he said to no one in particular. Lucas then went to the next contact after Red. 

                               -

Lucas: Hey I’m not dead

Dark Pit: Oh shit what’s up 

Dark Pit: Everyone was wondering where’d you disappeared to 

Lucas: My room

Lucas: Seriously did no one think to come by and knock on the door??

Dark Pit: Well when Red did, he said that no one answered soooooo

Lucas: Wait he came by??

Dark Pit: Yeah?? Wait are you purposely trying to not answer him back

Lucas: WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK WISE GUY

Dark Pit: LUCAS

Lucas: IM AWARE 

Dark Pit: Dude how long is it gonna be till you confess to him? The pining is killing everyone 

Lucas: WOW I’m glad everyone is getting a kick out of this 

Lucas: Also I’m working on it, very very slowly..

Dark Pit: :/

Lucas: >:(

Lucas: Wait someone’s at the door, brb

                                -

    The psychic set his phone to go answer the knocking at his door. Unfortunately he got tangled in his blankets and fell down hard on the floor. It took him a moment to wrangle himself free and then he heaved himself onto his feet. Lucas wondered who it could be; he kinda hoped it was Ness so he could tell him _politely_ that he should butt out of his business. But nothing could’ve prepared him for when he opened the door.

    For who greeted him at the door was none other than Red; his face was etched with concern as the two just kinda stared at each other for a moment before looking away. Neither one knew how to initiate any sort of conversation so the silence shared between them felt heavy and like static in the air. Lucas turned to go back into his room until he felt a hand gently grab his wrist.

    “H-hey”, the pokémon trainer stammered, “ are you okay? I didn’t see you at all today since breakfast and I was worried. And I know I should’ve checked in more often.”

    “Red it’s okay. I mean I did kinda disappear after breakfast. And I probably should’ve checked in with someone, but I’m okay”, Lucas grabbed his friend’s hand and held it in his.

    Damn if he hadn’t swooned for him before, he definitely did now. There was just something about being out in the dimly lit hallway and the sound of the rain gently showering over the exterior of the manor that somehow made this moment lower the rising anxiety he felt in his gut. He wished he could get over his fear of rejection; it’s obvious that Lucas was enamored by Red, how could he not be? The trainer was confident in himself and always seemed to be so sure in making his decision making. He’d also be lying if he said that he didn’t find him cute as well.

    The moment was perfect until the storm decided to ruin it by lighting up the sky with lightning and shaking the earth with roaring thunder. The blonde let out a small shriek and jumped a bit before getting over his shock. He realized he was holding his friend’s hand just a little too tight; he let go it and when he looked up, he could’ve sworn he saw a little bit of disappointment in his eyes.. or maybe he was just hallucinating it. 

    “I’m sorry for jumping a bit, I guess I’m still freaked out by thunder and lightning”, He apologized and leaned up against the wall for support. 

    “It’s okay. It doesn’t really bother me and I don’t mind being a support for you”, Red smiled at him. God, Lucas could feel his heart beating hard as if threatening to burst out of his chest. And if that didn’t do it, a proposal would. 

    “Hey Lucas?”

    “Yeah?”

    “Do you wanna hangout together, just us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re back after I’ve written and rewritten this chapter like, 20 times (?). Anyway, I enjoyed this chapter and I hope you do too :3


	7. Exposition part 2

    Red couldn’t believe the words that came out of his mouth. Did he want to hangout with his best friend (and also crush)? Yes, absolutely and without a doubt in his mind did he want to. But what he didn’t expect was for his cursed brain and tongue to form the words that would send his anxiety skyrocketing. And it didn’t help that an awkward silence was once again filling the space between them; the pokémon trainer mentally slapped and cursed himself out.

    “If you don’t want to, it’s okay. I promise it is”, surprised by how soft and hushed his voice was, Red could feel a small pit in his gut grow; it gnawed away at him and fueled his anxiety even more. Hell, he didn’t even know if his proposal came out because of confidence or out of plain stupidity. However, he knew he couldn’t take those words back now, and that he had to face whatever answer was given to him. He just wanted this moment to move on, for better or for worse; to be honest, he didn’t realize how lost in his thoughts he was until a voice drew him out of it.

    “Hey Red?”

    “Yeah?”

    “I’d like to hangout with you”, Lucas replied, though it was barely above a whisper and Red had to make sure he didn’t imagine it. But in his heart, it felt like fireworks were going off and he couldn’t contain his excitement. He could feel a big doofy grin spread across his face and quickly hugged the psychic but quickly released his friend out of slight embarrassment.

    “I know there’s nothing to do at the moment since it’s storming. But, do you wanna go to the living room and have a movie night?”, he knew that it was a lame suggestion in his opinion, but honestly no other ideas came to him. But much to his relief, it wasn’t turned down. The two made their way down to the living room and came to find that no one was occupying the shared area. Honestly Red wasn't surprised at all, the gloomy weather had put a spell on everyone in the manor and they went to bed early, even the rowdy fighters such as the Koopalings. He scanned the area to make sure the pullout couch was in-front of the TV, but unsurprisingly it had been pushed to the wall on the left side of the room. Now moving the couches wasn't going to be hard, he was 16 and had some muscle to boot; he just found it annoying to do. 

                               -                                                                                                              

    It had taken him 20 minutes to rearrange the couches. The reason it had taken awhile, at least in his mind, was for a combination of things. First thing, the furniture had been _a bit heavier_ than he had initially thought; also he was figuring out how to move it without it scraping across the floor. Last thing he wanted to do was wake up anybody else. Second thing, this boy was not the best when it came to planning things out. What he should've done was get the the pull-out couch turned to where only one of the ends were on the wall. But because he didn't do that first, it took him and Lucas fifteen minutes to figure out how to swap the places of the couches. After that, they went to their rooms to grab some pillows and blankets so that the two of them were comfortable while laying down. 

    Lucas had picked out the first movie for them to watch, and said movie was Aristocats.

    “Aristocats?”, he looked at him questionably.

    “Hey it’s a good movie.”

    He merely shrugged and pulled out the bed part of the couch. They laid down the big comforters as the mattress and then organized the pillows in a way that suited both of them. After they had settled down underneath the blankets, Lucas pressed play on the remote and started the movie. 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, I’m back. It’s been a while as college exists but I’ve got another chapter up finally.
> 
> Also another thing to note: characters have been aged up by 2 years. So like Red: since I’m going off of his HGSS age, 14, he’s 16. And so on.
> 
> But anyway, hope y’all enjoy!


	8. Not Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More group chat time

[Main Chat but minus 2]

 

**10:22**

Leaf: Hey! Guess what

Inkling (orange): what

Pit: Wait what

Pit: what

Inkling (blue): Pit you good?

Pit: nah m super tiredd

Inkling (blue): Ah understandable

 

**10:35**

Daisy: Well @Leaf, what was it?

Leaf: Sorry, had to get squirtle to calm down

Leaf: But! You'll never guess who I saw in the living room

Ness: do we really have to play a guessing game?

Falco: Also is it _that_ important?

Inkling (green): I mean, there could be a possibility??

Falco: Okay but like, is it really?

Ness: man i'm just here cause i can't sleep

Inkling (green): smae

Inkling (green): *same

Inkling (orange): smae

Inkling (green): Why

Inkling (orange): kek >:)

Leaf: ANY _way_

Leaf: Our boys are downstairs in the living room, having their own little movie night

 

**10:45**

_*Ness is typing*_

Ness: oh wHAT

Ness: seriously

Leaf: I would never lie

Dark Pit: Uh, false

Dark Pit: But okay

Leaf: Shut up :)

Mega Man: Does this mean that the pining is over?

Ness: Oh shit, what's up

Ness: But no, it's not over

Mega Man: What do you mean no??

Ness: did i fucking stutter

_*Wolf appeared in the chat!*_

Wolf: This is great and all, but can y'all shut up. It's NEARLY 11

Ness: no

Mega Man: nah

Leaf: nope

Dark Pit: set the chat to mute

Wolf: Damn kids

_*Wolf has logged off!*_

Dark Pit: Hah

Leaf: Should we go join the movie night happening downstairs?

Mega Man: Uuuhhmm, I don't know about that

Dark Pit: Do not. Do that.

Ness: Gonna have to side with Dark Pit on this one

Ness: Best if you don't 

Leaf: Fine, fine

_*Master Hand has entered the chat!*_

Mega Man: oH SHI-

Master Hand: Due to numerous complaints, I'm going to have to log everyone off for the rest of the night

Master Hand: Actually go to bed!

Master Hand: I mean it _**:)**_

_*Leaf, Ness, Mega Man, Dark Pit and 20+ others have been logged off the chat!*_

_*Master Hand has logged off!*_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot, hot minute since I've touched this. I had to take some time away so I could focus on school, but I think I got it smoothed out now. I'm gonna attempt to upload a chapter every two weeks. If I can't, I'll figure out something :>


	9. Think it Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s match time y’all

**10:10 A.M.**

Main chat

  
Toon Link: HEY ANDY SWEETIE!

Ganondorf: NO SHUT UP

Toon Link: HMM?

Toon Link: WHAT'S THAT YOU'RE DRAWING?

Megaman: I'm making a map!

Toon Link: A MAP?

Toon Link: BUT

Toon Link: THAT LOOKS LIKE

Toon Link: A CLOSE-UP OF MY EYES?

Megaman: That's exactly right Peach!

Megaman: A map of your eye, cause I can find myself getting lost in them!

Toon Link: Ooohhh...AAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Marth: And this is why everyone got forced off of the main chat last night

**10:25**

Red: What are you talking about? I didn’t get a force logout

Lucas: Yeah I didn’t either??

**10:26**

Toon Link: Marth :)

Megaman: Marth :)

Marth: Oh no..

**10:30**

Peach: Marth :)

Dasiy: Marth :)

Marth: WAIT

**10:31**

Leaf: Marth :)

Ness: Marth :)

Nana: Marth :)

Popo: Marth :)

Marth: PLEASE

**10:32**

Pit: ????? Oh! @Dark Pit

Pit: Marth :)

Marth: NO WAIT IM SORRY

**10:34**

Dark Pit: _Marth :)_

Ganondorf: Marth :)

Marth: GANON??

Ganondorf: What? It’s funny

Marth: Me possibly dying is funny to you??

Ganondorf: Honestly? Yes, yes it is

Marth: BITCH

Marth: @Master Hand PLEASE HELP

-Master Hand has logged on!-

Master Hand: ..

Master Hand: **_Marth :)_**

Marth: N O

-Marth has logged off!-

Lucas: I’m gonna go see if he’s alright 

-Lucas has logged off!-

Red: Well I got a match to get to, I’ll see you guys later. 

-Red has logged off!-

Pit: Crisis adverted! Good work team :>  
  
Ganondorf: You guys got issues

———

      Red made his way towards the match room. He didn’t know who exactly he was going up against, but he did know that he was in a seven person contestant match. The pokémon trainer entered the room and found himself in a waiting lobby.

      The sound that filled up the space was basically elevator music, but he didn’t mind. Better than unnerving silence in his opinion. Just then, the door opened and another fighter  entered; it was Snake. The two just waved hello to each other and waited for the rest of the fighters to show up. At last Bowser, Luigi, Ken, and Falco showed up, but someone was still missing.

    “Hey! Aren’t we missing someone?!”, Bowser had boomed loudly.

     “Yeah, and last time I checked we’re supposed to be get paid extra to make up for the storm day”, Falco agreed with the King of the Koopas.

     “Whoever it is needs to hurry up. I’d like to get paid”, Ken had also put in his two cents as well.

     “Now fellas”, Luigi had piped up, “I’m sure they’re on their way. Whoever it is.”

     As if Luigi’s words were magic, the last fighter had appeared.

     “Sorry everyone! I forgot I had a match at this time”, the latecomer, Pit, had apologized. He had entered rather hurriedly and nearly collided with Ken, though he quickly apologized. The match was about to start.

———

   The stage chose was Pokémon Stadium but as the omega form. At first the match was going as normal as a match can go. Everyone had done their best to stay in the round. But of course that didn’t happen; the first to go was Ken, poor guy had been brutally defeated. Then Bowser and Falco went down, as the koopa king summer-salted each other off the stage ledge. Snake got meteor smashed by Charizard while Pit got taken out by Luigi.

    Red and Luigi both had two stocks left. The only thing that could be counted as an issue was the differences between the damage percentages. The physical strain was clear to see on his fire type pokémon; the smoke coming off them was dark and engulfed the dragon. While the younger Mario brother had only slight damage that was visible.

    The pokémon trainer had Charizard fly straight at their opponent and grab him. Next, he had his pokémon engulf Luigi in flames.

    “Charizard, put some distance between you two!”

     On command, they leaped backwards as Luigi recovered from the attack. Once again they dashed towards him again with claws outstretched to repeat the same tactic. However, this plan had been easy to see though and Luigi was prepared. He grabbed Charizard with his Poltergust 3000 and threw them off the stage. This resulted in the pokémon flying out of bounds. 

     Red winced as he got put down to his last stock; he still needed to get them equal so he could have a fighting chance. As he sent out Squirtle, Red tried to keep his nerves down.

     “ _I can’t throw this match now!_ ”, the boy panicked in his mind.

      Then it hit him. A lightning barrage of attacks along with quickly switching between Squirtle and Ivysaur while saving Charizard for last would be the best option left. If he pulled it off successfully there was a high probability in him winning; however there was also the chance of it going wrong very fast. That’s a chance he was going to have to take.    

     “Squirtle! Don’t let up!”, the turtle pokémon nodded. They tucked themself into their shell and launched themselves at Luigi. Then they quickly followed it with Waterfall.   
  
     “Come back! Go Ivysaur!”, the pokémon got switched out before Luigi could make any sort of counter. Ivysaur leapt into the air and used Vine Whip to smack their opponent out of the air; then launched three different sets of Razor Leaf. The plant pokémon landed on the side of the stage opposite to the green plumber. They baited Luigi into dash attacking them and dodged the attack, then launched him off the stage with a side smash.

     Red and Luigi were now both at one stock. Both fighters felt the tension as the audience was cheering and hollering loudly, exclaiming who they thought was gonna win the match. The match was about to come to a close.

     Ivysaur lead with Razor Leaf once more, though unfortunately Luigi has rolled out of the way. The two then charged towards the middle of the stage. Ivysaur grabbed the plumber with their vines and flung him upwards. The attempt to pursue him failed, as they got knocked back with a pretty painful meteor smash.

    “Hang in there Charizard!”, Red had shouted as he switched out his pokémon once more. He then had them use Flare Blitz as Luigi made it to the ground; the move made contact which knocked to the two fighters in opposite directions. Charizard quickly regained its footing in prepare of the next move.

    The next couple of moments just consisted in varying attempts of trying to bait each other into getting hit only to hastily dodge to avoid getting knocked out. However the dragon pokémon let out a barrage of flames unexpectedly and caught the plumber off guard once more.

     A mighty roar bellowed across the stadium as Charizard engulfed themself in flames once more. The final Flare Blitz ended the match, as Luigi had been launched into the K.O. area. The announcer officially tied up everything by stating “GAME”. Red had let out a sigh of relief as his pokémon made their way back towards him.

———

    “Red that was awesome! That lightning barrage was pretty well thought out!”, Pit was practically bouncing around.As much as he enjoyed participating in matches, the angel also enjoyed watching high octane matches. Snake had also agreed that rushing the opponent had been a good strategy and was impressed that it was a pretty solid match. Luigi wasn’t even slightly upset that he lost, and stated how he learned a good deal from him.

    “Ah, you guys know me.. ya know.. always thinking on my feet..”, Red suddenly felt flushed and hot but he didn’t know why. It probably was because of the stress of the match, but first he needed to sit down. He slowly fell behind everyone else as they exited the waiting lobby. Once he felt that rest of the gang was gone, he headed in the opposite direction straight to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charizard was the MVP of this match
> 
> I was struggling to write this chapter so I decided to take a little break from it, and got what I needed for it 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy :>


End file.
